


The Reasons I Should Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Felching, Implied/Referenced Past Non-Con, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virgil Has a Vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Walking over to stand at his desk, Dante took a deep breath. He needed a drink and a nap and a nice, cold shower.“Perhaps I phrased that incorrectly,” Vergil said, his voice too close to Dante’s ear considering that Dante hadn’t even heard him move. The length of Vergil’s naked body pressed him into the desk, strong hands gripping the wood on either side of his hips. “You won. That means you proved yourself worthy of my...attention.”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162





	The Reasons I Should Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of god, read the tags. Heed the tags. The referenced past non-con is attempted only, not mentioned in detail, and involves Mundus. The vagina is due to demon magic, it happens.
> 
> If you're only here to make yourself miserable and tell me about it, please close this right now and go do something that actually makes you happy. None of this is real and you deserve to love yourself more.

“I know Nero keeps telling me I’m getting forgetful in my old age, but...that’s new, right?”

“Not particularly,” Vergil said, his hand coming to rest just above the wet slit between his legs. “But I wasn’t born like this, if that’s what you are asking.”

“...Did you, uh...Did Nero-”

“No, Dante, I wasn’t the one to birth that child.” Vergil was clearly getting crankier by the second, but Dante had never really been all that clear on the whole ‘self-preservation’ thing. Which, really, probably explained how he’d ended up kneeling between Vergil’s spread, naked legs on the floor of his shop.

Although, to be honest, he wasn’t entirely clear on how they’d ended up in that position himself. He’d been separated from Vergil on their return from Hell, Dante having to hitch a few rides back to the city after the unstable portal dumped him right in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. He’d almost resigned himself to not seeing Vergil for another few years, considering how that seemed to be the way they worked, when his twin had suddenly appeared in the middle of his shop only a few hours earlier.

Dante had mostly been glad to see Vergil alive, mostly well and in the shape he was used to. The tattooed waif look had been a bit easier on the eyes than either the big armoured knight or the bigger tentacle-eye-thing, but Dante preferred it when his brother looked strong and normal and, well, a lot like him.

Vergil, on the other hand, had been slightly more homicidal than usual. Which was _a lot._

The fight had been brutal but short, Vergil obviously still not at full strength due to whatever he’d been doing while Dante had been recuperating at home. When Dante had pinned Vergil to the floor, the hand around Vergil’s throat showing the beginnings of his trigger in its long claws, the only word he could think of to describe Vergil’s reaction was _‘submission’._ The fight had gone out of him in an instant, the homicidal air around him mellowing into something Dante couldn’t risk thinking too hard about, and yet he somehow still managed to seem like a haughty bitch.

It was kind of hot, Dante had caught himself thinking before he could stop his brain in its tracks. Their time together in Hell had obviously warped his brain...he wished he could say.

No, he’d been fucked up for longer than he wanted to remember, and he was fairly sure that Vergil knew it (stupid smartass knew _everything)._ Even if he didn’t know it yet, it wouldn’t take long for him to notice what the soft denim of Dante’s jeans wasn’t doing much to hide.

“I lost,” Vergil muttered, making unflinching eye contact with Dante. The hand around his throat wasn’t stopping him from talking and so Dante wasn’t particularly inclined to let him go. Being on the wrong end of one surprise attack was more than enough for one day, thank you very much.

“You gonna tell me what that was about?” Dante said, doing his best to pretend not to notice Vergil’s legs spreading further apart. He was beginning to get what was probably the wrong idea, and although he knew he would heal from a Yamato stab wound that didn’t mean he was inclined to let Vergil get a freebie.

“We returned from Hell with an even slate,” Vergil said, finally blinking. “I had to know how much I have been weakened by the return of my humanity.”

“So does that mean I can let you go and you’re not gonna try to gut me as soon as I move?”

The tiniest hint of a smirk appeared on Vergil’s lips, his fingers circling the wrist holding him in place. “For now — I’ll be stronger soon. And only if you consummate your victory.”

“Uh,” Dante said intelligently. Vergil had always been the one with his head in a book, and so he probably knew some meaning of that word that Dante didn’t. But then the fingers tightened around his wrist, Vergil taking advantage of Dante’s confusion and loosened grip to slide Dante’s hand down his own chest.

Not sure he’d be able to break free without starting another fight, Dante only put up enough resistance to stop his hand halfway down Vergil’s ribcage, earning himself an annoyed look in return. “If this is some kind of weird demon shit-”

“We _are_ ‘weird demons’, Dante. Now take your victory before I decide that the fight is yet to be over.” Releasing Dante’s hand, Vergil began to open the buttons on his very confusing shirt with practiced ease, revealing a torso as unnaturally unblemished as Dante’s own. By rights, both of them should have been covered in scars and gouges, the stories of their violent lives written on their skin.

But Vergil was nothing but smooth skin and hard muscle, Dante’s eyes caught by every new inch that Vergil revealed.

“Give in to your instincts, Dante,” Vergil said, not a hint of hesitation in his voice. “Stop letting your human side control you.”

It was reckless and wrong and a million different kinds of fucked up, but Vergil somehow managed to speak directly to the parts of him that he tried to keep hidden. The parts that brought up dreams of him turning on all the ungrateful pricks whose lives he saved, only to screw him over when it came time to get paid. The parts that wondered how Vergil must have felt to have had so much power running through him.

The parts that had wondered if it might have been better to stay in Hell and rule over it like he’d earned, considering his track record with taking down its kings.

Surging forward, Dante noticed Vergil’s smirk growing just before those lips were covered with his own, his hand gripping Vergil’s hair harshly enough to have made a human cry out. It only seemed to excite Vergil though, whose teeth and tongue Dante met with his own. If he’d been paying a little more attention, Dante might have noticed that he couldn’t feel a bulge when Vergil’s hips thrust up to meet his own; but his head was spinning from the release of years of built up emotions, of hatred and anger, grief and sorrow, lust and guilt and sexual _fucking_ tension.

In his nearly-mindless rush, the button of Vergil’s pants went flying as Dante ripped them open, his focus then more on getting the tight leather down and those stupid boots off than on what was between Vergil’s legs.

Only then, once Vergil’s legs were totally bare and Dante went to wrap his hand around Vergil’s cock, had he realised that things weren’t quite as he’d expected them to be.

And huh, maybe he _did_ actually know how they’d ended up in that position.

Didn’t stop it from being a little fuckin’ weird, though, now that his lust-fogged brain had cleared enough for him to really take stock of the situation.

“So if you had a dick for long enough to knock someone up,” Dante said, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his bearded chin thoughtfully, “Then that would mean…”

Dante trailed off as he realised exactly what it did mean, grimacing and waiting for Yamato to materialise and be reacquainted with his intestines. Vergil had never liked to be reminded of his failures, and even Dante had never been stupid enough to rub it in his brother’s face that _he_ had defeated Mundus while _Vergil_ had gotten himself captured.

But for once, Vergil simply huffed and looked furious; but not at Dante. “Mundus’ powers went beyond creating new demons, and he tried to make me his broodmare. His created demons were strong, but they paled in comparison to the prospect of an army of demons with Sparda’s blood — and he could defile the betrayer’s son at the same time.”

With all the delicacy of said army of demons, Dante couldn’t help but ask, “So is that something I might need to, say, worry about dealing with in the future?”

“‘Tried’ is the operative word. I might have bent, Dante,” Vergil seethed, “but I did not break. I retained at least that much of my own will. Which is why he sent me off to die at your hand, presumably planning to try again with you.”

Wincing, Dante reached a hand down to cup himself, double checking that a demon king hadn’t stolen his dick while his attention was elsewhere. Vergil raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed, and Dante shrugged at him. “Just making sure.”

“Fool.”

Biting back a childish retort (for once), Dante paused for a moment to really take stock of the situation. He’d known that Vergil’s time under Mundus’ control couldn’t have been easy, but he’d never expected that it would have involved something like _that,_ even if Mundus had never achieved his goal. And now Vergil was suddenly trying to fuck him, and Dante couldn’t in good conscience allow that to happen without a little further information.

“Vergil, what _is_ this?” Gesturing between the two of them, Dante met Vergil’s apathetic stare head-on.

“I thought that much was obvious: you won the right to me.”

“Yeah, nope,” Dante said. Rising to his feet, he spun around on his heel to avoid looking at Vergil, naked and sprawled on the floor and offering an invitation that Dante would have had to have been a total scumbag to take. “Get dressed, Verg.”

Walking over to stand at his desk, Dante took a deep breath. He needed a drink and a nap and a nice, cold shower.

“Perhaps I phrased that incorrectly,” Vergil said, his voice too close to Dante’s ear considering that Dante hadn’t even heard him move. The length of Vergil’s naked body pressed him into the desk, strong hands gripping the wood on either side of his hips. “You won. That means you proved yourself worthy of my...attention.”

His breath stuttering, Dante forced himself to stay still. He was wearing enough layers that he couldn’t _actually_ feel Vergil’s bare skin pressed against him, but that didn’t stop his mind from imagining that he could. It was really saying something, in the end, that the fact that Vergil wasn’t pressing a hard-on against him wasn’t the weirdest part of the whole thing.

“My will was taken from me for too long,” Vergil said, his breath hot against Dante’s ear. “I swore I would never be touched by someone unworthy.”

One hand left the desk and slid around Dante’s hip, cupping his dick that hadn’t gone down quite as much as he would have liked. “I always knew you would be worthy one day.”

His control cracking as Vergil groped him, Dante took a sudden step back and forced Vergil to move with him, using the extra space to turn around and spread his palms across the backs of Vergil’s thighs. Vergil had obviously finished shedding his shirts when he’d gotten up, perhaps in direct defiance of Dante telling him to get dressed, and that was one less thing for Dante to think about as he hauled him into the air by his thighs.

There was only time for Vergil to begin verbalising half a protest as Dante took a couple of quick steps around the desk, holding him in the air with one hand for long enough to sweep everything off the desk and deposit his bare ass there in its place. Still looking irritated at the manhandling, Vergil made the desk seem like a throne even as he sat there naked; Dante licked his lips and parted Vergil’s strong thighs, stepping between them so he could lean over his twin.

“You want this?” Dante asked, fairly sure he knew the answer but wanting to hear it anyway.

“I will not beg for you.”

“Wasn’t asking you to.”

Sighing, Vergil shoved himself back until the backs of his knees hooked over the desk, stopping Dante from being able to loom quite so effectively. “Never again will I let anyone else control me. These are my own choices.”

Leaning back and propping himself up with one hand, Vergil spread the lips of his cunt with the other, the pink folds shiny with his arousal. “And if you don’t hurry up I will make the choice to leave.”

_“Fuck,_ Verg,” Dante groaned, falling back into his chair. “You’re killing me here.”

“Not for the first time,” Vergil said in a rare flash of good humour, moving forward again and hooking his legs over Dante’s shoulders. His hand now in Dante’s hair, he didn’t need to pull to get Dante to lean forward, pressing his lips to the inside of Vergil’s thigh. Some of his wetness had already spread out there and Dante ran his tongue through it until his mouth met silver hair.

That, at least, he could relate to.

The thought of teasing Vergil didn’t last long, considering that Dante knew the threat of leaving was real. If anyone would leave mid-fuck due to not getting what he wanted, it would be Vergil; and with the taste of him on his tongue, Dante wasn’t about to make that happen.

Spreading Vergil open with his thumbs and taking a moment to appreciate the sight, Dante ran his tongue right up the length of Vergil’s cunt. Vergil’s hand tightened in his hair when his tongue went over Vergil’s clit and so Dante did it again, hearing a sharp intake of breath that was more of a reaction than he usually managed to draw out of Vergil.

“Good boy,” Vergil murmured, using his grip on Dante’s hair to hold the man’s face to his wet cunt. “But you can do better.”

Well, Dante had never been one to turn down a challenge.

Grabbing Vergil’s hips and hauling him into a better position without pausing his attention on Vergil’s clit, Dante slipped two fingers down Vergil’s folds and then inside him, the easy slide and wet sounds making his cock throb in his pants. He’d never wanted to fuck someone _so badly,_ especially someone who he knew could take everything he could possibly throw at them and more, but he also wanted to know how many new reactions he could drag out of the man who usually only glared a bunch and waxed poetic about power.

Thrusting his fingers into Vergil, Dante might have been a little concerned for the structural integrity of his nose if it weren’t for the whole demon healing thing. Vergil — cold, immovable, barely human on a good day Vergil — was meeting Dante’s thrusts with his own, still holding Dante close by the hair.

If he’d had a spare moment to use his mouth for speaking instead of driving Vergil wild, he might have made a comment about Vergil obviously being more than a little pent up. As it was, it was more enjoyable to keep letting Vergil try to ride his face for the moment and he’d have to remember to make fun of Vergil for it later.

“At least that mouth of yours is good for,” Vergil cut himself off with a sharp inhale, grinding himself against Dante’s face, _“something.”_

“No complaints yet,” Dante would have said if his face hadn’t been buried in Vergil’s cunt. Vergil clenched around his fingers, the change in his breathing the only other sign that he was getting close, and so Dante let his teeth scrape against Vergil — just a little, and just enough to make Vergil finally _groan_ as he bucked into Dante, leaving the lower half of his face and his hand soaked.

Vergil gave one last sharp tug at Dante’s hair for bad measure and finally let go, letting his legs slip off Dante’s shoulders and sitting up properly. His sharp eyes watched as Dante slowly licked his lips and then wiped his hand down his face, giving Vergil a cocky wink.

“I think you enjoyed that.”

“I think you enjoyed it equally as much.” Pressing his foot between Dante’s legs, Vergil exerted enough pressure for it to be painful; and when he pulled back, Dante had to resist the urge to grab his ankle and pull him right back. Instead, he settled for making eye contact with Vergil and running his tongue up his wet index finger.

“You are disgusting,” Vergil said. Dante’s reply, though, was lost when Vergil leaned forward and licked into his mouth, tasting himself there. Wiping his hand on his shirt, Dante grabbed Vergil’s bare hips and pulled him forward, off the desk and onto his lap. He ground up against Vergil’s ass and Vergil laughed mockingly into his mouth, biting Dante’s lower lip.

“Take what you want, Dante.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Less dangerous than irritating me.”

Laughing, Dante surged up and took Vergil with him, Vergil not fighting it when Dante flipped him around to bend him over the desk. “Two things I’ll never say no to: a good pizza, and a great ass.”

Squeezing said ass with one hand, Dante unzipped his jeans with the other and tapped his cock between Vergil’s legs. Vergil rocked back into him, leaving his wetness smeared across Dante’s cock, and as much as Dante hated to do it he took a step back, putting his hand on Vergil’s lower back to keep him from following.

“Quick question, Verg.”

“Hmm?”

“...Can you get pregnant?”

“If we were human, I would assume my lack of menstruation would mean no,” Vergil said, glancing back over his shoulder at Dante. “But considering that we’re not and there is nothing natural about this, I couldn’t say for sure.”

“Well, I dunno about you but I’d rather not have another Nero running around because one is _definitely_ enough, so either I can go find some condoms or we can do it the old-fashioned way…”

Running his index finger along the soft, wet skin of Vergil’s cunt, Dante let his slick finger keep going until it brushed across his asshole. Vergil twitched at the touch, spreading his legs further and making Dante’s mouth go dry.

“I thought I told you to take what you want.”

Dante groaned, putting pressure on his finger without letting it slip inside Vergil’s ass. “But what about what you want, Vergil?”

Somehow, Vergil still managed to seem like he was looking down on Dante despite the fact that he was naked, bent over a desk and practically dripping from between his thighs. “I want _you,_ Dante.”

“...You make a good argument, so I think I’m gonna need this.” Reaching over with his free hand, Dante opened the drawer on his desk and dug around for a moment, pulling something out and waving it in Vergil’s face.

“You keep lubricant. In your _desk.”_

“Hey, you can’t judge a guy for jacking off at his own desk in his own home.”

Vergil’s expression said that he very much could, but Dante ignored it in favour of slicking up his fingers. With Vergil still relaxed from his orgasm, probably more than Dante had ever seen him be, Dante’s middle finger slipped easily inside Vergil’s asshole. The tightness made Dante bite his lip at the thought of getting his cock in there, and he forced a second finger in to make life as easy as possible for himself. If it stung, Vergil didn’t seem to mind, his back arching as Dante thrust his fingers into him.

“What d’ya think?” Dante asked, draping his still-clothed body over Vergil’s naked one. “Can you take my cock like this?”

“I will not dignify that with an answer.”

“Don’t act like you hate my mouth,” Dante murmured, biting the back of Vergil’s neck. “Not after it made you come like that.”

Vergil rocked back against Dante’s fingers and then forward to try to grind his clit against the edge of the desk. His body betrayed everything his face refused to, and Dante gave one last good thrust before pulling his fingers out altogether. “And if you thought my mouth was good, my cock’s gonna have you screaming like a demon in heat.”

“We’ll see.”

_“We’ll see,”_ Dante mocked, covering his dick in lube and rubbing the head across Vergil’s slick asshole. “Gotta say, it’s nice being the one doing the stabbing for once.”

“Perhaps if you talked less, you would be-” Vergil was cut off when Dante pushed his cock into his ass, forcing the tight hole to spread out around him. Vergil’s trigger flashed just long enough for his claws to leave deep gouges in the wood of the desk before he pulled himself back under control, driving his hips back to meet Dante’s own.

“Big enough for you?”

“Acceptable.”

“How about this, then?” Dante asked. It was a bit of an awkward angle, but the way Vergil gasped and flattened himself against the desk when two of Dante’s fingers slid back inside his cunt made a little wrist discomfort more than tolerable. “Bet you wish you had a cock for your mouth as well.”

“I’ll kill you,” Vergil threatened, although it was undermined by the hand he had on his clit, rubbing himself raw as Dante filled his holes. The tightness of his ass had Dante panting into Vergil’s neck whenever this was a break in the dirty thoughts he was verbalising as quickly as they appeared, his teeth leaving punctures in Vergil’s skin that healed almost instantly.

His blood tasted almost as good as his cunt had, and Dante shuddered as he thrust harder into Vergil with both his cock and his fingers. It was the kind of pleasure he never could have allowed himself with a human, but if there was anyone who wouldn’t mind how fucked up he was, it would be his brother.

“You want more?” Dante asked, his tongue running up Vergil’s neck. Vergil bucked up against him, his cunt soaking wet against Dante’s fingers, and Dante was smart enough to take that as a yes. In any case, Vergil didn’t seem to have any complaints when Dante slipped a third finger inside him, the sounds of his hips hitting Vergil almost louder than the wet sounds of him fingering Vergil.

The wood of the desk creaked dangerously underneath them but didn’t break, even when Vergil lifted a leg up to give Dante more room to work his magic.

Vergil’s second orgasm was no louder than his first, but he was shaking and visibly flushed from the way he was getting spread open and the stream of filth Dante was muttering to him, and so Dante was willing to take that as a win. Vergil’s body seemed unwilling to let his fingers leave, his own hand still gently rubbing his clit to prolong the last of his orgasm, but Dante needed both hands to grab Vergil’s hips and really slam into him.

The rough treatment didn’t phase Vergil at all, even now that he’d come again. He still met Dante’s every thrust, giving back as good as he got, and Dante loved him so much.

...He would unpack that later.

Or never.

Sinking his nails into Vergil’s hips, Dante forced back the urge to trigger and totally destroy his desk. He was so close to the edge he was shaking with it, unable to stop telling Vergil how sexy and tight and _hot-wet-perfect_ he was. Vergil twitched at each one, fingers still teasing around his clit, down his cunt, and occasionally further down to press against his taint and feel how Dante was spreading him wide.

The knowledge that Vergil was equally into it was what finally pushed Dante over the edge, his grip tightening on Vergil’s hips as he slammed their bodies together one last time and filled his twin with come. Vergil audibly moaned at the sensation of being filled, his body clenching around Dante one last time, and letting his cock slip out of Vergil’s asshole felt like one of the hardest things Dante had ever had to do.

But even though he’d already come, Dante couldn’t bear to let Vergil get up and get dressed, covering the sheer debauchery of his lower body. Now that he had Vergil where he’d always wanted him, he would do whatever it took to keep him there.

“One more?” Dante asked, breathing hard, and then he slid down onto his knees to put his tongue to the come leaking from Vergil’s used asshole. Vergil’s response sounded positively broken as Dante set to licking him clean, the taste of himself and Vergil getting his cock vaguely interested all over again.

But it was enough to simply get Vergil off one last time, with Vergil rubbing himself to orgasm again while Dante tried to get his tongue as deep into Vergil’s ass as he could. One day he’d spend hours eating Vergil out, slowly making him lose every inch of bitchy coldness and turn him into a quivering mess, but that could wait.

For now, Vergil was reaching back to push him away, and Dante’s jaw was aching enough that he didn’t mind letting Vergil recover from his last orgasm on his own terms, panting quietly as he pried himself up off the desk with a sweat-slicked sound.

Rolling over to face Dante, Vergil placed one foot on Dante’s shoulder and looked down his nose at him, more humanity in his expression than Dante had seen in a long time. “You look good on your knees. Maybe I’ll keep you for a while longer.”

Shoving Dante back with his foot, Dante deciding it wasn’t worth resisting and letting himself sprawl back, Vergil slid off the desk and promptly ignored the pile of his clothes on the floor as he headed for the stairs. Looking back over his shoulder, he shoved his messy hair out of his face and raised an eyebrow at Dante.

“If your water is out, you will be cleaning my entire body with your tongue.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time!” Dante yelled back as Vergil turned away and continued up the stairs, not quite hiding the smirk on his face.

Hauling himself up into his chair and zipping his pants back up, Dante kicked his legs onto the desk and leaned back, grinning wildly at the ceiling. Maybe if he kept the stick fucked out of Vergil’s ass, they could do a lot less fighting over the fate of the world and a lot more fighting as foreplay.

Fucked up as it was, there was nothing he wanted more; and he had a feeling that Vergil wouldn’t mind getting well-fucked more often either.

The evidence was drying all over his face and neck, after all.

( _Fuck_ , he hoped he’d remembered to actually pay the water bill.)

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh yeah, sure, I can write a quick-and-dirty fic about Vergil having a cunt...but _why_ does he have it? What's the _lore_ there?"


End file.
